The present application relates to a solid-state image sensor and an electronic device, particularly to a solid-state imaging device and an electronic device in which a water-proofing property is improved.
In the past, in order to protect a microlens in manufacture of a solid-state imaging device, formation of a protection film formed from an oxide film, a nitride film, or an oxide nitride film was proposed to be formed over a surface of the microlens (see JP 2005-277409A and JP 2008-288570A). This protection film is formed using SiN (silicon nitride) for example, and also has a function of preventing corrosion of a metal wiring over a surface of a silicon substrate.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view schematically illustrating a structure of a CMOS image sensor chip as an example of the solid-state imaging device in which the protection film is formed over the surface of the microlens. This chip 10 has a structure in which a silicon substrate 11, a protection film 12, light-shielding films 13, a planarization film 14, a color filter layer 15, a planarization film 16, and a microlens layer 17 are stacked. Note that unillustrated photodiodes are formed over a surface of the silicon substrate 11.
Further, by forming an unillustrated protection film using SiN or the like over a surface of the microlens layer 17, it is possible to prevent the entrance of moisture and an impurity to a surface (microlens layer 17) side of the chip 10.